


[ Manobero ]感谢方式

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 金东奎的笑声从背后传来。金海成被这笑声扎在后背上，也不管还没有消退红色的脖颈和耳朵，把门推开，飞快地逃走了。





	[ Manobero ]感谢方式

cp：Mano/Libero，斜线有意义。

金海成进来的时候，金东奎刚刚结束一局游戏。

这一侧的练习室和与它相邻的房间都空无一人。金东奎看着屏幕里自己的全场最佳，拿起杯子喝掉了里面的最后一口水，稍微一抬眼就看到了正在走过来的金海成。

金海成的目标非常明确——金东奎斜后方的咖啡机。他尽可能谨慎地穿过狭窄的走道，用胳膊压住衣摆免得刮在哪位队友的椅子上，脸上没什么表情，柔软的头发上还带着耳机留下的压痕。这样子落在金东奎眼里就有些说不出来的可爱，金东奎对着他笑了笑，得到了金海成一个眯起眼的笑容作为反馈。

“又是咖啡？”金东奎抬起头明知故问，将椅子稍微滑开一些，侧着身看着金海成走到咖啡机面前。

“嗯。”金海成低着头，把手里的杯子放好。“要来一点试——喔！”

他收回手的时候碰到了旁边的零食袋子。原本就放得歪斜的塑料包被他这样一带，毫不含糊地便从桌子的边缘溜了下去。金海成伸手却捞了个空，仿佛已经预见到零食洒得满地都是，而自己要悲伤地收拾地板的结局。

谢天谢地金东奎正看着他。金东奎敏捷地伸出手，在整个袋子要彻底翻过去之前接住了它。金海成大松一口气，从金东奎手里将袋子拿走，看着金东奎对着他露出的笑，真心实意地对他道谢。

“谢谢。我还以为……”金海成将袋子放回到桌面上，耳朵尖有点红。这一点红在他再次转过身来的时候变得更加严重了——金东奎摘下耳机站了起来，就贴在他的身后，他看惯了的笑容因为逆光的缘故，突然也变得晦暗不明了起来。

“以为什么？”金东奎贴着他小声说。“你就这么谢我？”

金海成几乎被他圈了起来。他脸上飞快地也浮起了一层红色，很快便和耳朵上原有的那点红连在了一起。他踌躇了片刻，紧接着抬起头看着金东奎。金东奎被他有些茫然的表情逗笑了，抬起手揉了揉他的耳朵，满意地看着面前的少年不自觉地抖了抖，收回手接着指了指自己的嘴唇。

金海成立刻就明白了金东奎的要求。他的脸热得厉害，实际上从他进来，看到嘴唇沾着一丝水光对着他笑的金东奎起，他就很想亲上去试试。但是直接承认好像又有些太羞耻了，金海成的的视线左右游移了一下，迟疑着小声说：“但是你在直播……”

“我又没有开摄像头。”金东奎越贴越近。“不过你可能得小声一点，我没有关麦……”

金海成沉默着。周围的空气仿佛变得热了起来，他略微低下头，还是能感觉到金东奎丝毫不肯挪开的视线。他忽然注意到自己不知道什么时候抓住了金东奎的胳膊，他也不知道是金东奎的手臂被他攥得温热了起来， 还是他自己的掌心被来自金东奎的温度变得滚烫。

他有些犹豫地抬起了头。

金东奎带着一点笑意看着他慢慢接近——那速度比树懒可能也差不了多少，还伴随着偶尔的退缩。他坏心眼地在金海成靠近他的时候故意向后缩，在金海成最终抓住他的领子向下拉的时候笑出了声，紧接着将笑声全部融化在了两个人磨蹭的嘴唇间，蹭出了金海成模糊的一声喘息。

两个人的身高差让金海成有些困难地昂起了头。他被金东奎挤压得向后一仰，连忙揪住了金东奎的后背来稳住。本能地发出了那声喘息之后他忽然意识到了自己的境遇，立刻将所有可能发出的声音都努力抑制在了自己喉咙里。纽约的重装选手平时的形象阳光而温和，在性事这一方面却拥有完全不同的侵略性，金东奎舔舐轻咬着他，手也伸进了他的衣服里揉捏着他的腰，看起来还有向下的趋势，那只手热得他心里发慌，让他竟然生出了一些不应该在此时出现的渴望。

“不…你说了你没关…”

终于从亲吻里解脱出来的金海成带着一点呜咽小声对金东奎说。他抓紧了金东奎背上的衣料，努力不去思考金东奎伸下去的那只手正在做些什么，免得他自己的神智变得一塌糊涂。金东奎蹭着他柔软的头发反复舔咬着他的耳朵，看他咬着唇努力地忍着即将崩溃的声音——那忍耐几乎将他的表情都扭曲了。终于金东奎低低地笑了起来，靠着那只通红充血的耳朵，伴着气音和笑意小声对金海成说话。

“骗你的。其实我早就把麦关上了。”

-

“对不起，刚才设置出了一些问题。”金东奎带着一贯的笑音对着麦克风说，并且无视了chat里对于“时间为什么这么久”的质疑。

走到门口的金海成悄悄回过头，刚好和金东奎对上了视线。后者朝金海成露出了一个爽朗的笑容，看起来又是平时那个阳光帅气的好哥哥了。

“Libero？对，刚才Libero来了。”

金海成后背一僵。

“没有，他走了，我惹他生气了。”

金东奎的笑声从背后传来。金海成被这笑声扎在后背上，也不管还没有消退红色的脖颈和耳朵，把门推开，飞快地逃走了。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个是因为5月13号直播的时候mano在直播中消失了快20分钟。  
（chat：meko？libero？jjonak？nenne？anamo？911？）


End file.
